


Awake and Alive

by Agent Beyonce (LucysPromDress)



Series: My Destiel Promptober 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats named Jack, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Agent%20Beyonce
Summary: Castiel's new home is haunted by a spirit that's very familiar to Dean.This is for Nanowrimo Destiel Promptober Day 6. The prompts are: A Haunted Home and Husky





	Awake and Alive

“I promise you, he’s here. We’ve talked through my laptop,” Dean snorted a laugh at that, Cas just gave him a look and continued. “I’ve printed out the conversations and I’ve even dreamed about him. I know it sounds like I’m nuts but I know he’s here.”  
  
“No, no, it doesn’t sound nuts, believe me, I’ve seen nuttier. I’ve dealt with nuttier. I just can’t figure out why Sam’s here, in your house, of all the places he could’ve gone. And where the hell he is right now.”  
  
Castiel was busy shoving a piece of paper that had recently been on his desk at Dean, the one that contained the weird, short, Word conversations he’d been having with Sam - or rather, Sam’s spirit - for months, almost since the day he had moved in here. At first, it was his cat, Jack, who had been the most tuned in to the presence; he would follow what seemed to be nothing with his head, in a repeated back and forth motion that Castiel now understood to be pacing. Then came the hissing and swatting at the air, almost like a playfight Jack was having with another cat.  
  
Admittedly at first, Castiel had thought it was the spirit of another cat or an animal that was looking for a friend, but as the weeks went on it became blindingly clear that whatever had been messing with Jack was no animal, and it had now built up its confidence enough to start on Castiel. The books in his office started to move, weirdly alphabetizing themselves on the shelves one day and the next arranged in order of height. The furniture would turn to face the wall or the door, the liquor in flagons seemed to drain as if it was being poured out.  
  
Castiel had thought he was going insane or imagining things, but a late-night spent in the office with his laptop had spoken volumes to him. It was his first conversation with Sam, the depression of the keys and the appearance of letters on his screen had - to put it mildly - caught him by surprise, but it was there. It was real. And the few letters on the screen would not be followed again by more that night.  
  
_i am sam_  
  
Dean was staring at the piece of paper like it contained all the answers to every unanswered question in the world. Several minutes had passed though, and even though Castiel was trying to be kind, he also wanted answers, or for Dean to find whatever he had come here looking for. Castiel was also thinking about asking Dean to stay for dinner. Sam had said his brother liked burgers, beer, and pie, and Castiel had wondered why that had been something Sam had wanted him to be aware of at the time until he saw Dean. He had thought Sam was a gorgeous man, and it was his luck that he was a spirit, but Dean was real and flesh and blood. The good genes were strong in that family.  
  
Was Sam trying to set them up from the afterlife? Was that why he was here?  
  
“Sammy isn’t dead,” Dean finally said, his voice husky with emotion and shaking blushing Castiel from his thoughts. “I should have considered it when there was no - no body to bury, but it took me three months to figure out he was still alive. The rest of the time I’ve been working on figuring out where he is and how to get him back. I wasn’t sure I’d ever get a break until you called me yesterday.”  
  
“He’s alive?”  
  
Dean nodded. Strangely Castiel didn't doubt Dean's word; it just sounded right, Sam not being really dead. A spirit, clearly, but he had never felt like he was dead, however that would feel.  
  
“And you’ve dreamed about him too?”  
  
Dean nodded again. “He doesn’t come through as strong in my dreams, he just shows himself, gives me glimpses of people and places. Like you. And your house.”  
  
“So… you’ve dreamed about me?”  
  
Castiel didn’t know why he asked, but the blush that crept to Dean’s cheeks was worth whatever weird turn the conversation had briefly taken.  
  
“Um, yeah. For months. Coming in all sweaty from a run, working, I guess, in here. Playing with a cat. Like what Sam could see of you in the house.” Dean scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.  
  
“I’m going to get a room at a motel nearby. I think now that I know where Sam is I’m going to hang out and bother you for a while until I figure this out and get him back. You don’t mind, do you?”  
  
Castiel stood still and thought for a second. Sam had said it was okay to trust Dean, that Dean, above even himself, would ensure Castiel’s safety, he was just that kind of guy. And he trusted Sam.  
  
“My guest room is my office, but my couch pulls out. You’re welcome to it. I won’t be around until the evenings after work so during the day you can work on it, too. I mean, it’s up to you. The closest motel is about six miles away by the interstate, but my couch is in the living room.”  
  
“You sure? I don’t wanna intrude in your life any more than I already have. And will until I get this done.”  
  
“I’m sure. I can try to help, if I can,” Castiel was already leading Dean to the closet where he kept the extra sheets and blankets like everything was already decided. “And to sweeten the pot, I have beer and pie in the kitchen, and I’m making burgers for dinner if you want to join me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammatical errors/punctuation/general wtfness in any of my works will be fixed very soon! Thank you for reading.


End file.
